


Moments Alone

by ecchikoebi (rosaleendhu)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-15
Updated: 2006-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosaleendhu/pseuds/ecchikoebi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamaki gets caught taking a few moments to think</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments Alone

"Kyouya."  Tamaki didn't look away from the window, but he knew that his friend was there.  He always knew, even when he was watching the rest of the Host Club dressed as 18th century British gentlemen down in the courtyard.

"Your guests are worried by your long absence."  Kyouya was a bit worried as well, though he would never say it.  For once the accident had been so odd that even Kyouya really wasn't sure what had happened or who to blame, though Tamaki had been the only casualty.  Or rather his clothes had been.  Kyouya had long since given up on deciding whether Tamaki was that vain or that concerned with the image that the patrons saw.  Kyouya wanted to decide whom to charge for the cleaning bill.

"I couldn't decide how to tie the cravat."  The bit of fabric hung loosely around Tamaki's neck, and he toyed with the edge of it as he gazed down at the rest of the Host Club.

"What's wrong with the way you had the last one?"

Kyouya frowned and waited out the long pause, until Tamaki finally said, "Kaoru tied it for me."

Kyouya adjusted his glasses to hide... he honestly didn't know if it was a smile or a scowl.  "Come here."  There was no way he'd help Tamaki where customers could see.  The twins were the ones who sold that image, thank you.

Tamaki came over and tilted up his chin so that Kyouya could fiddle with the fabric.  Unusually, Tamaki's eyes stayed on the window.  The knot wasn't as artistic as whatever Kaoru had done before, but it was better than what Tamaki could do himself.

"What has you so distracted today?"

"You can't see it on the trees yet, but summer is ending soon.  Do you think that she's having fun?"

Kyouya had a great deal of practice interpreting Tamaki's moods and odd tendencies towards poetics.  This one still took a moment for him to work out.  He didn't roll his eyes by sheer force of will.  "She wouldn't bother smiling if she were unhappy."

"She'd be too busy with school work to let herself notice being unhappy, you mean."

"She certainly won't thank you if you keep her from her studies."  Kyouya frowned, not certain where Tamaki was going now.

"Can't a father want his daughter to be accomplished _and_ happy?" Tamaki demanded.

And that was the crux of the problem.  Tamaki couldn't see the one thing that everyone else could.  Well, everyone except Haruhi, Kyouya corrected himself.  The sun was starting to dip lower in the sky, and Kyouya noted that some of the girls were already starting to wander off for day.  Kyouya turn his attention back calmly and asked, "Is that really what you want?  To be her father?"

Tamaki, predictably, looked away and fidgeted.  "I want her to be happy.  I want all of you to be happy.  That's what a father does, right?  He looks after his family.  If all of you are happy, then I'm happy.  Maybe it wouldn't bother her if I said something, but why burden her with my feelings if she hasn't noticed."

Kyouya raised an eyebrow.  "When did you work that out?"  Why had Kyouya failed to notice?

"A while ago.  I didn't see any point in saying anything."  Tamaki shrugged. 

Kyouya pushed his glasses back up, letting the flare of light hide his eyes from Tamaki.  He knew what the problem was now, so Tamaki needed to get back to work.  "We should get back to the guests before they all leave."

Tamaki flailed, his moment of maturity gone as if it had never been.  "I've disappointed them!" And he was headed for the stairs, already planning his apologies.

Kyouya had some planning to do.  The Host Club existed to make people happy.  That included Tamaki, whether he realized it or not. 

 


End file.
